The Book Of Digimon - Rewritten
by Marka Ragnos629
Summary: After the bombing of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, Barriss Offee is sentenced by the council and the Senate to a life of slavery with the Hutts. But when there's a hint of divine intervention, what is a girl to do? And what's a Digimon?
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, so I wasn't quite satisfied with my original version of the story, so I decided I wanted to try and do a remake of it. And co-writing this story with me is a good buddy of mine in the FanFiction author community. Everybody say hello to DJ Rodriguez, the very same author of the Monsters and Magic series, combining Toho with Disney! Is there anything you'd like to say to the audience before we get into this story?**_

 _ **DJ Rodriguez: Hello everyone! How are you all doing? A friend of mine asks for help, and I answer! I may not be an expert with Star Wars and Digimon like my friend here is, but always willing to do my best to help!**_

 _ **Marka Ragnos629**_ _ **: And I am very much grateful for the assistance. Also, since we're writing this story in roleplay format, the text style will shift between my style of writing and DJ's as the chapter progresses. But now, without further ado, let's get started!**_

 _ ***WE DON'T OWN DIGIMON OR STAR WARS: THE CLONE WARS!***_

"Koromon digivolve to... Agumon!" = Normal Speech

 _'Yokomon digivolve to... Biyomon!' = Thoughts_

 _"Motimon digivolve to... Tentomon!" = Force Ghost/Songs_

 **"Tsunomon digivolve to... Gabumon!" = Someone Yelling**

 **Bukamon digivolve to... Gomamon!" = Digimon Data**

* * *

 _ **Adventure of a Fallen Jedi Turned Slave!**_

* * *

In a void between the dimensions of flesh and data, there were two individuals who we're floating in the air in a lotus position. Both were reading a copy of the same book, the Holy Bible King James Version, while they seemed to be concentrating two different types of energy. One of them was of light, the other of darkness. Both of them had hoods covering their heads with the shadows obscuring their facial features, but from just a glance, you can tell they're both very powerful.

"You know, old friend, it feels as though the Jedi are getting more and more complacent these days while the Sith seem to be more easily corrupted. Why do you suppose this is?" asked the hooded figure wearing black and red.

The other being looked to his companion across from him, looking towards the dark energy that represented the Sith. He spoke, "Both have lost what was shown to them. They have lost the wisdom to discern the subtle but strong differences in what is wrong and right. They have sadly let the mortal words of the world twist, pervert and corrupt what the Holy One had given them."

He put down the Bible, but left a marker there to pick up where he left off. He walked around slowly, his hands behind his back. He continued, "The Sith sadly let their emotions overcome them. It is one thing to have freedom, another to use it as an excuse to do evil. While they follow their emotions or hearts, without a strong mind and tempered spirit... they fall easily to the Evil Side. Seduced by the power, corrupted due to their negative emotions... and worst yet, believing that they are free when in reality, they are being shackled by the chains of the Enemy."

Of course, this being knew that the Jedi were in the same boat as the Sith but with some differences that was apparent.

The black and red hooded figure contemplated on his friend's words. He knew that he was right, but that doesn't put his mind at ease. If anything, it just brings up more questions and agitates the energies of the Dark Side that he channels. Sighing, this figure too marked his place in his Bible and stood up from his mediating position. Channeling Dark Side energy, he began to create a viewing mirror and started to watch some more recent events. Namely, the fall-out of a certain Jedi Padawan who tried to make a statement to the order and the Republican Senate in the worst possible way.

"Such potential to be a great Jedi, Miss Offee had. Yet, in her grief, she allowed herself to be seduced by the dark whisperings of the very energies I possess in the Force." he said almost regrettably. "And now, it appears as though the High Council of the Jedi Order plans to sell her to the Slave Pens of Tatooine as punishment. Only her master, Luminara Unduli, along with Ahsoka Tano and Anakin Skywalker, stood up for her and opposed this choice. Anakin only doing so because he knows what it's like to be a slave. Oh, how the once mighty Jedi have fallen. Truly, their ancestors, who honed their skills on Tython in the days of old, are rolling in their graves right now."

He reached to the left side of his belt and pulled out a strange looking device. One that looked almost like one of those old Tamagotchi toys that used to be sold in stores years ago. Looking to the shadows, he knew what had to be done.

"Old friend," he said as he turned to the other figure. "Duskmon and I will go on ahead and intercept those fools before the slavers arrive to pick up Barriss. You and your partner come when you're good and ready!"

The other being looked to his comrade, slowly lowering his hood to reveal his face. His face looked to be a young man, but in reality was more older than he looked. He was of Hispanic descent, dark brown skin with black hair and eyes. He wore thin glasses on his face, and carried himself accordingly.

He replied, "Myself and Angewomon will be ready when you are, my friend. And you are right... the true Jedi of old most likely are rolling in their graves.". He remembers on when Jedi did follow their hearts, did not shut off emotions or relationships. But they also honed their minds and spirits to make sure that they were tempered like a metal sword. To make sure that while going hot or cold, they made sure to not fall completely to their emotions.

It was not a perfect balance, but it did come close and the Jedi thrived in the era many millennia ago. But now... a Jedi had become corrupted due to not being fortified. The Word and Way of the Code he followed had become perverted, corrupted and twisted. He slowly started to not see the fine lines in all things, and soon... became the First Sith.

The Jedi were no better, shutting off emotions believing it was hindering their connection to the Force. But they were wrong; it only allowed them to use the Force partially. Not in the way as in the true ways in the past. Now, they were becoming like hard-asses with the Sith becoming like fools who did not see that they were being more enshackled than free like they believed.

The dark side figure chuckled and also lowered his own hood to reveal something truly awe inspiring to all current Sith.

He is a Sith Pureblood! A member of the crimson race of conquerors that originated on Korriban and first established the Sith Order! He appears to be a young man, but is much older. His vitality and youthful appearance is due to his mastery in the true arts of the Dark Side of the Force, unlike those like Sidious, who has mastered the tainted teachings of the Dark Side. Unlike most Sith Pureblood members, this one has obsidian skin instead of red. His hair is jet black and combed back to keep it out of the way, and he has bone protrusions on his cheekbones, the sides of his chin, above and where his eyebrows would be. His red eyes looked to burn a hole right through your soul, and carried on his belt is a Saberstaff, the trademark weapon of a Sith Assassin.

"I can always count on you to back me up, old friend." He said with a smile before opening a portal. "Duskmon, let's get a move on!"

Appearing from the shadows is a creature that looks mostly human, but with several differences. He has long blonde hair, red eyes, pale skin and is wearing armor that looks like the blackened bones of several creatures. His hands are two skulls that look almost like those of a demonic horse, and his armor has several working eyes in it.

"At once, Jhogolt! But why do we not bring more Digimon?" Duskmon asked.

"It seems as though the current Jedi and their Republican allies have resorted to using clones of a Mandalorian bounty hunter known as Jango Fett in their war. These clones are fairly skilled soldiers, and I don't want to risk any unnecessary casualties by bringing more Digimon than just you and Angewomon." replied the now named Jhogolt.

"Understood, brother. We'll get the job done." Duskmon said in understanding.

The other being watched them go, holding up a Saberstaff that had been his for untold millennia. He tested it for a bit, just loving to try his tool just for the heck of it. He activated it, a deep emerald energy blade coming forth that always mesmerized him. He compared the emerald to the skin of a certain giant monster he knew well from a movie he saw many years ago from another different universe entirely.

Angewomon looked to her close companion and asked, "Is there something on your mind, beloved?".

He looked to her and answered, "As always, right as ever my angel. I am still very disappointed in how the Jedi turned out. They used to find balance, both within themselves and outside of themselves. They took in the entire package, and often walked and lived the fine lines with conviction, courage and a firmness that made them tempered like steel. Now...".

He closed his eyes as he saw through the True Force the Jedi of today; shaking his head as many had become wise yet with no fire or passion. Shutting off their emotions instead of letting it course through, but not too wildly. Becoming more or less like hard-headed fools that thought they were wise, but not so. The keepers of peace had become closed off, too guarded off and that led to pride of the bad kind that often saw to their downfall hard.

He opened his eyes and looked to Angewomon, and the young Digimon female blushed from the intense love that the being was giving her. He smiled and stated, "Hopefully, this plan of ours will help at least one of the fallen Jedi to become truly balanced once more. This Offee girl has much potential, and I can only hope we can guide her in the right direction.". Like his fellow comrade, he respected very much free will... and also knew that it was also a double-edge sword should one not be aware of it.

He gave her a little peck on the lips, causing her to blush even more so. He said, "Now, let us get ready so when Jhogolt gives the signal, we shall act quickly."

* * *

On Coruscant, Barriss Offee was sitting in a cell in underneath the Jedi Temple in a prison that was used to hold their most dangerous criminals. She had her arms wrapped around her knees, which were folded up to rest against her chest as she sat in a fetal position, and looked ready to cry. But she just couldn't cry. Ever since this war started, ever since her first real kill, every tear she ever had dried up like the harsh desert sands on Tatooine.

Just thinking about that place made her shudder in fear. She's heard about what happens to the Slave women that are kept there. Most of them are kept as sex slaves for scum like Jabba the Hutt, others used as dancers or singers in cantinas. And the last two would be considered the more appealing options, if not for the fact they had no real freedom and were forced to wear skimpy metal clothing. Not to mention the Shock Collar placed on the back of her neck.

Despite the fact that she can no longer she'd tears, Barriss sniffled as she felt hope was lost.

Barriss grimaced as her stomach growled louder than a starving tiger. After she'd been imprisoned, the clones guarding the place had been instructed by Tarkin not to give her any food, and that was a full month ago. Right now, she was so hungry, she felt sick.

She laid down on her side and tried to go to sleep in order to stave off the hunger pains, even if she knew it would do no good. She's just fortunate that the admiral hadn't instructed the clones not to give her any water, but they always had a pair of Force Cuffs on her before giving her water. Barriss felt water actually start to pool in her eyes, the guilt of her actions bubbling over until it started to reach a breaking point.

She wasn't a praying woman, but Barriss always felt like there's a higher power than just the Force. So she closed her eyes and began to try and speak with this higher power.

"God... If you really are listening... I beg you for forgiveness! My actions were horrible and I have no excuse! Please... Just end my suffering...!"

And it would seem as though her prayer has been heard and answered. There was a quick *SNAP! HISS!* before the sound of a Lightsaber slicing through something resounded in the area. Barriss looked up and saw the Ray shield to her cell fizzling out as a hooded figure and a man in bone armor stood at the entrance.

"Come with us if you want to be a free woman!" exclaimed the hooded figure.

"Eh, wrong sci-fi, but it'll do." Barriss commented with a tired smile.

* * *

The Jedi Council on Coruscant was still in a bit of disarray after the trial of Barriss Offee, many members still feeling guilty about what they had done & almost done. Anakin Skywalker, the rising star in both the Jedi and military ranks, was with them along with his Padawan Ahsoka Tano. The other Jedi present in the meeting room was Obi-Wan Kenobi and Luminara, including the Masters such as Mace Windu and Yoda.

Though many felt guilty, they tried to smother it with their long-age practice of stoicism. Though anger was apparent with a certain Padawan. Ahsoka looked to the Council and exclaimed, "How could you do such a thing to Barriss?! I know what she did was wrong, but this?!" The orange-skinned beauty was of course upset on the actions of her former friend, but more so when she learned on what the Council had decided for her.

And now, she and Anakin had learned on what had happened to Barriss over the past month. Needless to say, she was ticked off big time!

One of the Masters calmly remarked, "Miss Offee made her choice in following the path she took, Padawan Ahsoka. She took the lives of many, and now must pay for it."

Suddenly, a sarcastic laugh filled the air that got the attention of the Jedi. A young but strong voice called out from thin air, "So this is what Jedi justice has become over the years now... hehehehehe... what a joke." The members of the Council, and other present Jedi, were looking around to find out where the voice was coming from.

Yoda had a deep frown on his face as he stated, "This being... deflecting the Force, he is. Not knowing his location, this is troubling."

The voice replied, "I am not deflecting the Force, ancient one. It is protecting me from your probing. But if you really wish to see who I am..."

A portal emerged in the middle of the room, causing all Jedi to leap back and activate their lightsabers out of reflex. The doors to the chambers closed, and the Knights & Clones outside that were stationed as guards were knocked out... and also snoring, which would look humorous to anyone else who witnessed this.

From the portal walked forth a young being in a robe that was a green hooded with black flames etched on the bottom that looked to be rising up. And when the being pulled back the hood, everyone was puzzled to see that it was a human with brown skin and hair. He looked very young, but felt immeasurable power & authority coming from him.

The young man looked to the Council, his eyes roaming over each member with a mixture of amusement and disappointment. Though when his eyes fell on Ahsoka, he smiled slightly and did a little bow to her despite that she was armed and ready to attack. He turned to Mace Windu and stated, "The Jedi Council... it has sadly fallen so far, the ancestors of the True Code would certainly roll over in their graves after witnessing what you have done."

One of the elderly Masters exclaimed, "Who are you?! State your business and why you are here?!"

The being chuckled and answered, "Allow to introduce myself. My name is Daniel, but those I call friend call me DJ. I am here to discuss with you the idiocy that you all have fallen into... the trap that you yourselves created when you started to change the True Code of a Jedi." The last part was spoken with such firmness and discipline, it actually made the Masters such as Yoda flinch.

Ahsoka looked to Daniel and stated, "True Code? What in the flaming heck are you talking about?!"

DJ looked to the fierce female fighting beauty once more, entranced not just by her exotic look... but by a fire that was still burning within her. It was not unjustified anger, but a righteous one that he thought had been extinguished by the Jedi long ago. He felt that there was yet hope for her. However, for her teacher Anakin... it was too late.

He did a playful bow to her and answered, "The True Code of the Jedi... they were guidelines that were observed long ago. And I do mean LONG ago. While guidelines in the practical sense, it was more as truth than mere rules to those like me who still follow it. The True Code of the Jedi was created when the very FIRST Jedi was created."

This got a gasp from the Masters. While they were not as old as Yoda, they did indeed remember their history. The True Code, now known as the Old Code, was how a real warrior for balance and peace conducted themselves. That they worked hard both externally and internally to maintain peace and balance in everything, not just with others but with themselves as well. The Old Code had lasted for many millennia, until some decided to change it for their own benefit. Now it was all but forgotten, replaced by the current Code of the Jedi.

Of course, Anakin and Obi-Wan did not know of this considering how young they were. Ahsoka also looked a bit clueless, which in DJ's eyes looked cute on her.

Yoda asked, "User of the Force you say... follower of the Old Code, you say... what ARE you?"

DJ merely smirked and answered, "That is for me to know, and you to try and deduce, amusing one. Now, I believe that one of you just called for reinforcements..." It was true, as one of the Masters had pushed a secret button on their seat to call in some Clone Troopers to the Council Room.

* * *

Back in the prison cells, Jhogolt and Duskmon were helping Barriss to heal to a point where she could at least move without having to struggle so much. It was by no means an easy task, as much of her muscle tissue has withered away due to both a lack of nutrients and movement. So they had to focus on restoring the lost muscle tissue first.

Now that Barriss got a good look at her savior, she could see that he was a well built man wearing robes of a Sith Inquisitor. The Toxic Force-Lord Robes, to be precise. Only it was primarily black in color with dark red accents here and there. And clipped to his belt is a Saberstaff that Barriss knew about from reading the old Holocrons in the Temple library.

"Pardon me, but didn't that Saberstaff once belong to the Sith Lord known as Lord Kallig?" Barriss asked.

"Oh, you recognize it, do ya?" replied Jhogolt in a jovial manner. "Yes, indeedy! This Saberstaff once belonged to my ancestor, Lord Kallig. I am called Jhogolt Kallig, though I mostly use the Kallig name as more of my clan name. And the big fella in the bone armor is my good friend and surrogate brother, Duskmon."

"Duskmon? Why do they call him that? And what does the 'mon' stand for?" Barriss asked with a raised eyebrow.

Duskmon chuckled and said "I'm called that because I'm a Digimon; short for Digital Monster. I'm from the Digital World. And all Digimon have names that end with mon."

Barriss would have asked more, but they all were jared from their conversation by the sounds of Lightsabers and gunfire from upstairs. Jhogolt sighed and shook his head.

"Awww, I can't believe they started the party without us!" he whined like a child. "Oh, but what choice was there? I'll suck it up and back them up! Duskmon, can you contact Vette, Ashara, Khem and Xalek and have them and their Digimon meet us in the Jedi Council Chambers?"

"I'm on it." Duskmon replied.

He took out a Holo-Communicator and began to dial Vette's number while Jhogolt continued to heal Barriss. Hey, just because he's a Darkness path Sith Assassin doesn't mean he doesn't know healing techniques.

* * *

Upstairs in the Jedi Council Room, DJ was smirking as he was dancing away from the various laser blasts and light saber slashes that were sent to him. In his head, he was moving to the song "Holding Out For A Hero" which was sung by Bonnie Tyler. The song was popular on a very faraway planet... in fact, said planet was in another different universe entirely.

When some ARC Clone Troopers entered into the room, he taunted not just them... but the Jedi with a smirk and a taunt. The Clones fired off their laser blasters, while Anakin, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan and Luminara took out their lightsabers. The Masters did the same, only Yoda and Mace did not as they merely leapt out of the way to observe the fighting.

DJ looked like he was barely evading their attacks, but that was not true. He did not want to waste movement and energy on exaggerated dodging, so he just moved his body precise where the red laser energy would sizzle by him harmlessly. His smirk widened when he started to dance around the Jedi, evading their powerful but predictable slashes... and actually laughing as he continued to evade them!

The Hispanic lad actually MOON-WALKED from a Clone's fire, than did a backflip to evade Ahsoka's slash attack from behind him. He slid to the stunned Padawan and whispered, "Not bad, beautiful. But I think you need to work more on your reflexes." She blushed and her anger rose, slashing at him again in fury. Anakin and the others were disappointed that Ahsoka was now being clouded by anger, but not DJ.

He smiled and thought, 'While she is angry, I can sense that she has enough control of herself to not do anything stupid. Heh, another one with potential...' Anakin rushed in to get into close-range... but DJ's eyes hardened for a split second before he sent out a Force Pulse that knocked the air out of him!

The Chosen One was knocked on his back... than looked up to see the intruder pointing his Saber-Staff at him, the emerald energy blade close to the point where just one scratch would be enough to have Anakin drown in his own blood. All were amazed that the potent Jedi Knight was taken down so easily.

Skywalker was full of rage, and tried to use the Force... but to his surprise, the Force was not responding to him at all! Instead, it was being wielded by the stranger who used it to pin his limbs to the ground.

DJ stated coolly, "You have passion and fire, but sadly you lack discipline, self-restraint and wisdom. You lack being able to let go of certain things, young fool." Anakin was now boiling mad, very upset at the upstart.

The ARC Clones soon had back-up arriving, with more than twenty Clones now aiming high-powered energy rifles at him! DJ looked to the troops, his cool look replaced by a smirk. He stated, "While I enjoy a good fight as much as the next Jedi Knight... I just hate to hog all of the limelight. HEY ANGEWOMON, TIME FOR YOU TO GET THIS PARTY REALLY ROLLING!"

The Jedi and Clones were wondering on who he was talking to... until another portal emerge next DJ! Coming out was a tall, beautiful woman with white wings and a figure that would put even most of the Twi'lek that the Hutts had to shame!

Angewomon smiled as she was next to DJ and asked, "It's sweet of you to let me have a turn at these hard-cases, DJ! Any requests before I take action?"

DJ nodded and answered, "Just one request... hit me with your best shot!" Angewomon knew what that meant, flying up with her wings and preparing her "Celestial Arrow" attack! The Jedi and Clones were amazed to see what appeared to be energy forming in the shape of an arrow as the female used her arms like it was a bow itself!

Angewomon declared, "Celestial Arrow!" She fired the white arrow of energy at DJ, who then started to swing his Saber-staff in front of him like a fan! The arrow actually passed through his body harmlessly, and got split into many smaller segments by the saber! The arrow had become multiple energy bursts that hit the ARC Clones dead center, causing them to go out of commission! Not dead, but would be sporting lovely deep bruises in the morning.

Obi-Wan and Luminara tried to deflect it with their sabers, but once the energy made contact with theirs... it caused an energy surge backlash that flew through their sabers, electrocuting them and causing them to scream out before getting KO! The shock was SO BAD, you could literally see their skeletons as if looking through an X-Ray Machine for a brief moment! The Masters were not expecting this, and they dodged the attack rather then deflecting them. Ahsoka got clipped by one of the energy shots, but not as bad as the Clones of her Masters. Anakin had dodged as well, cursing on how this unknown was making fools of them.

The attack soon ceased, DJ stopping his staff and looking at the downed enemies. He looked to the remaining Masters, Anakin, and Ahsoka. He looked to his lady love and asked, "Angewomon, I know this may seem much but... can you kindly tell these young ones what the True Code is before we leave? I can sense that a LOT of troops are now on their way since most likely they heard our little party here."

But just as DJ said that, there was a huge ruckus out in the hall. Everyone who was still conscious bolted upright as they heard the sound of gunfire, Lightsaber slashes and curses that would make most Hutts green with envy. It got so bad, everything started shaking as though an earthquake was happening! And there was debris flying everywhere! And THEN! It stopped...!

All was silent for but a moment... When suddenly, the doors to the council room was blasted inward, slamming into Mace Windu, who couldn't get out of the way in time. He was alive, but in a great deal of pain.

"Medic...!" groaned Mace.

In stomped Duskmon and Jhogolt, both looking victorious as they inhaled the smell of smoke and gunpowder.

"WHOO YEAH! Now, THAT'S what happens when you mix C4 with a bean burrito! Now, be honest - I'm not the only one with a case of dry eye from all that fighting, am I?" Jhogolt asked, adrenaline still pumping through his veins.

The gathered Jedi and clones were all looking at Jhogolt as if he'd grown a second head, but in reality, they were surprised by the species that he was. After all, at this point in history, the Sith Species was thought to be extinct. Jhogolt merely cackled like a madman and lowered his hood.

"Apprentices Ashara and Xalek, do me a favor and pry master bald man out of the wall from behind the door so we can explain everything."

"Yes, Master." replied two voices, one male and one female.

In walked a beautiful Togruta woman who looked like she could pass off as Shaak-Ti's younger sister. Her skin is the same shade of orange as Ahsoka's, but she has different facial markings than her. And her Montrals and Lekku are longer than Ahsoka's, showing she's matured into adulthood. She wears armor like a Jedi Knight of the days of the Old Republic and has two Lightsabers clipped to her belt.

Next to her was a species that many recognized as a Kaleesh. Like many other warriors of his time, this one wears a skull mask similar to the face of General Grievous, but he has a Saberstaff clipped to his belt.

They both looked at each other and sighed, sensing the weakness and feeling of loss emanating from this council. All except for Ahsoka, who still has that righteous fire burning deep within her soul.

"Well, love, let's get this over with. My shoulders hurt from all that fighting we did on the way here, and I need you to work your magic on them." the Togruta said to the Kaleesh.

The Kaleesh merely chuckled and said "Worry not, Ashara. I'll be sure to give you a nice, long shoulder massage as soon as we're back on the ship."

"Thank you, Xalek. You really are the best boyfriend a girl could ask for." Ashara said with a smile.

She leaned up and kissed the Kaleesh, who we now know is called Xalek, on the cheek. This action made him blush furiously and chuckle like a lovestruck idiot. But he quickly collected himself as he and Ashara went to get Mace Windu out of the wall.

"Good thing I brought a crowbar." Xalek commented.

Angewomon was hovering above DJ, ready to take him away from the battle since that was his orders. She looked to the stunned group, especially after Mace was removed from the wall by the apprentices of Jhogolt. Once everyone was here, and also listening & not fighting, she started to make her statement.

Using her Light Celestial power, she formed a bubble around the compartment so only they could hear what was to be said. Any kind of eavesdropping tool or technique was rendered useless until the bubble ceased to exist.

She called out, "Listen well, all of you in this room! Here is the True Code of the Jedi. It is something that has been the true meaning of the Force... until it got tainted, corrupted and changed only to suit mortal needs."

Angewomon continued on, her voice clear and strong, "To be a true warrior of the Force, you must discern right from wrong. You must look into subtly and strength. You must see the fine lines that are set before you, to never cross over into something that you know is blocked for a reason."

DJ picked up, "A true warrior must have passion, drive and ambition. To strive to become better, but to NEVER shut off emotion! To make sure that your mind is equally as strong as your heart!"

Jhogolt put in, "A true warrior accepts uniqueness and creativity, but also makes sure that it never goes too far beyond what is acceptable. To learn also that while free will is a gift... it is something that should never be taken lightly or for granted. To see the consequences in choices, not just that it is yours to make."

Duskmon finished, "A true warrior also defends the innocent, to lift up the weak and to fight for what is truly right set down by the High One Himself. To He who is more than the Force."

The Jedi were all stunned to hear this, as the True Code contradicted the current Jedi Code that all were following right now. Anakin, Ahsoka, the other Jedi Masters, Mace and Yoda were looking at the intruders who looked to be potent due to following such a code.

Angewomon stated, "And now I believe that it is time for me and DJ to do what we do best."

An ARC Clone inquired, "Yeah, and what would that be, sweet cheeks?!"

DJ smirked and remarked, "First off, only I can call her that, Baldy. And second, here is what we do best..."

Both looked at one another, smirks wide as they both exclaim, "DISTRACTION!"

Angewomon suddenly shot up into the air and created golden, glowing fist constructs around her hands before firing mini Celestial Arrows from them in rapid succession. This made the Jedi and clones scream in surprise as they ducked and dodged to try and stay out of range. Fat lot of good THAT did, what with the explosions coming off of them.

 **"Multi-Arrows!"** she intoned as she fired the arrows.

DJ, meanwhile, crouched down to the ground and struck it with his fist. The result was a Blue Pulse Blast that was strong enough to knock all of the Jedi to the ground. Some of them, like Anakin, Obi-Wan and Luminara, tried to anchor themselves to the ground with the Force, but it did them no good.

Matter of fact, this technique DJ used was based off of a similar technique sometimes used by a famous monster from another universe.

"Let this be a lesson to you, Jedi! We did not start these Clone Wars of yours, and we did not cause you to start these horrible ways that turned you into nothing more than emotionless Droids," Angewomon began.

"But we will leave you all enlightened!" DJ finished. "Meditate on the true code of the Jedi, and think about what it means to truly be Jedi!"

But with their job done, Angewomon created another portal and had everyone go through it to get out of the temple. Jhogolt and Duskmon, however, stayed behind for a moment.

"Oh, and there's just one more thing." Jhogolt said, putting his hood back up.

"...What?" Mace asked, instantly on edge.

"We're taking Barriss! Bye!"

With that, the Sith Pureblood threw the young Mirialan, who the Jedi council, Anakin, Ahsoka and Luminara somehow didn't notice being brought into the room, through the portal and jumped through with Duskmon close behind. Unfortunately for the Jedi, the portal closed before they could attempt to pursue. An awkward silence rang throughout the room before Ahsoka broke that silence.

"Well, shoot!"

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Well, there's the first chapter of the rewrite, everyone! I hope you like it, because me and DJ here worked extra hard on it. Anyway, I have some questions for you all in regards to the story's progression.**_

 _ **If you had to fight the Jedi Council with a Digimon by your side, what Digimon would it be?**_

 _ **What would your advice to the Jedi Council be if you were in this situation?**_

 _ **What do you think of me shipping Ashara with Xalek?**_

 _ **DJ's Questions...**_

 _ **1.) What do you think of Barriss' punishment by the Jedi Council? What would your decision have been concerning her?**_

 _ **2.) Who do you think is the perfect Digimon partner for Barriss?**_

 _ **3.) What kind of comment would you make to the Jedi Council and clones?**_

 _ **4.) And finally... what kind of action would you take against the Jedi and clones? And with which Digimon?**_

 _ **Marka Ragnos629**_ _ **: Well everyone, we sincerely hope that all y'all enjoyed this chapter of the story. Next up, we're going to be giving you a little treat and introducing a member of the Digimon Sovereign to Barriss. Don't forget to leave a review and answer our questions, and we'll see you all again in the next chapter!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well, hello once again everyone! It's Marka Ragnos629 and DJ Rodriguez back again with another chapter for all of you. You know, I'm kind of disappointed that not all of our questions got answers last chapter, but we won't let that discourage us! For we have a brand new chapter here for your enjoyment!**_

 _ ***We still don't own Digimon or Star Wars: The Clone Wars! All other references in this chapter belong to their original owners!***_

* * *

 _ **Tasks And Comedy And Portals, OH MY!**_

* * *

Barriss stood stiff as a board, confused at where she was now. One minute, she's in the council room watching a bunch of strangers beat down clones and Jedi like it was nothing, next thing she knows, she's standing on a platform that looks similar in design to a computer chip. Needless to say, she's feeling quite nervous. And the Dashade standing next to her wasn't helping her nerves.

"Uh... where are we, and how did we get here?" Barriss asked.

Jhogolt chuckled and placed a calming hand on the young woman's shoulder. Something about her just made him think of her as a younger sister. One who needed his guidance badly.

"Worry not, Barriss. We are merely in the universe that exists between yours and one that exists parallel to it. This parallel universe happens to be where Duskmon and the other Digimon reside." he explained. "But it's not the main reason we're here. The Jedi will be seeing this as well in due time, but I feel you should see this now."

The young Mirialan looked confused by that statement, until she saw a solid gold gate coming into view. Looking through it, she saw Jedi and Sith of all past generations and every species gathered and going about their business. Some were meditating in a prayer pose, some were sparring, others were laughing and telling stories. No doubt stories from when they were alive.

There were even some domestic animals among the sentient being. Animals such as Banthas, Krayt Dragons, dogs and cats. There was even the occasional Komodo Dragon, Crocodile and Alligator.

Khem pointed to the right and Barriss looked to see a small line of Jedi, Sith, and even clones standing in front of what appeared to be a check-in station. Standing in it was a figure with their hood up, obscuring their face from view, but their robes were pure white. And they appeared to be looking in a book as they spoke to the people in line.

"Name, Blur." the hooded figure stated in a distorted voice.

The Clone Trooper in question nodded in affirmative. He was covered in bandages and had cracks and chips in various parts of his armor. Barriss recognized him. He and his platoon went on a mission to Kamino and never came back.

"Cause of decease; ambushed by Separatist Battle Droids and lost." the hooded figure read.

At the clone's nod, the figure opened the gate to the odd place.

"Pass granted."

Blur bowed in thanks and began to walk into the light, his armor replaced by white robes as a pair of pure white eagle wings grew out of his back. The figure turned back to the book as a Jedi Padawan who Barriss had no recollection of, a Kel-Dorian male, walked up. He looked pretty much okay... except for the crack in his head with brain matter leaking out of it.

"Name, Gadoba Voss. Cause of decease; helped your master at the beginning of the war, dying to ensure that he would live to fight another day. Got your skull cracked open like a coconut when a Super Battle Droid whacked you over the head."

The young Padawan nodded, not knowing that this individual understands all the languages of every species in the galaxy. The gate opened for him as well.

"Pass."

The Padawan walked through the gate with the same thing happening to him as it did to Blur. Next was a Sith Lord. A Darth that Barriss knows well from the history books. A young woman with shoulder length blonde hair and fair skin. But her robes looked as though they'd seen better days, but thankfully, still covered most of her body.

"Oh, thank the Force! I thought I'd never get up here!" she said.

"Yes, a lot of people before you have said that. Now, let's see here... Darth Zash." the figure stated.

They silently read the cause of her death before looking up at her with a kind smile. At least, Barriss thought the figure was smiling.

"Oh, so you didn't see Thanaton's Lightsaber coming, did you?"

Zash just scratched the back of her head, an embarrassed look on her face. The hooded figure opened the gate for her as a white light bathed over the Sith Lord.

"Go ahead." they said.

Zash bowed in thanks and walked through, her white robes and wings appearing as well. The figure closed the gate and turned their attention back to the book.

"Muff, Fluff and Puff."

In response to this, there was a splashing sound that made the hooded individual look up before looking in all directions. But they saw nothing. They looked down at the ground and saw a burlap sack that was soaking wet hopping towards the check-in station.

The sack popped open to reveal a trio of kittens, obviously drowned by some cruel kitten hater! The thought of such a thing making Barriss want to wretch. The kittens mewled and ran through the door, the figure allowing them entry. They looked sympathetic for the kittens, disappointed at what their previous owners did to them.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk. What some people won't do." they said in disappointment.

Barriss looked to Khem & Jhogolt and asked, "What is going on? Why the line?".

The Sith Master smiled softly, which was unusual for a Sith to do since it mostly had an ominous feeling that would usually proclaim the victim's demise. Not Jhogolt, who was smiling like a parent would a child. Or a sibling to a younger one, even. He answered, "This is the Plane of Judgement. Those that have been found worthy can enter the Kingdom."

Offee was perplexed and inquired more, "Kingdom? What kingdom?"

Khem answered this one, "One which surpasses ALL kingdoms in the mortal realm; past, present and future."

The former Jedi Padawan turned to see the ones that has passed through by the Book Keeper... for when they ascended, she got a glimpse of truly a magnificent realm that was beyond imagination! It had a splendor and a beauty that surpassed anything she had seen, and an air of tranquility and peace that was truly otherworldly!

A being came before them, and it was DJ with Angewomon! The duo looked a bit banged up, but it was superficial at best. Jhogolt chuckled and inquired, "Got a bit carried away there, eh Rodriguez?"

The Hispanic young man grinned and answered, "A little. You know me and Angewomon when we do the distractions! Like come in, than go out with a bit of flair! Helps that it keeps the fools distracted, as it is the reason after all."

Barriss looked to the Jedi Master, who looked young yet had something that told her he was truly older than he appeared and acted. DJ looked to the green-skinned beauty, bowing playfully like a gentleman would to a lady. He stated, "Welcome, young lady! I see that my friends here have been aiding you, and also that you are having a rare privilege indeed."

The former Jedi fighter inquired, "Privilege? What do you mean?"

Angewomon answered the question, "You are among the very rare of mortals that see this place, especially when the Bookkeeper here reads what is written in the Lamb's Book Of Life." Barriss felt like a child back at the Jedi Academy, where she was very inquisitive back than and looked around in wonder all around her.

DJ stated as he rose back up, "We shall explain more at a later time. This, we all promise. For now, let us walk." He led the away from the Book Keeper and the Gates that held the Kingdom, Jhogolt and the others following as Offee did the same. She felt dizzy, excited, nervous and confused all in one package!

As they walked along the plane of data, Barriss felt as though she was, literally, walking on water. She had no idea how this was happening. It all felt so surreal, so nonsensical, so unreal! Barriss really wasn't sure what to think about this whole thing.

"Okay, I must be hallucinating. Rummaged through the trash and ate some bad tacos. Yeah, that's it. Bad taco dream." Barriss mumbled to herself.

Ashara giggled at her fellow Togruta blaming everything that was currently happening on bad tacos. It seemed like something she would have done when she was still training to be a Jedi. But she is Sith now. And she, like the rest of Jhogolt's crew, have seen the light. The know the truth and have embraced it.

"This ain't no dream, squirt. This is all very real." Xalek said, ruffling Barriss' hair.

This drew an annoyed look and a growl from the shorter girl, not liking being treated like a youngling like this. Jhogolt laughed and clapped a hand on his apprentice's back.

"Come on, Xalek, stop teasing her! You know what'll happen if Vette finds out about that."

The very thought of what might happen made Xalek turn pale from fear. He knows better than to incur the wrath of Vette.

"Vette? Who is Vette?" Barriss asked.

"Right, she couldn't make it to the fight at the temple since she was guarding the ship with Andronikos and 2V-R8." Jhogolt said in realization.

Knowing that his friend would end up a lovestruck mess thinking about Vette, DJ decided to explain who Vette is. But before he does, let's check in on Anakin, Ahsoka, Luminara and the rest of the Jedi High Council.

* * *

 _ ***With The Jedi…***_

* * *

The Jedi Masters, Knights and Padawan were still in shock on what had just occurred. Anakin looked at the wrecked room, which was very much well destroyed while the ARC Clone troopers were still gathering their wits. He growled out, "Okay... what in the flaming pits of Tatooine... HAPPENED?!" Normally, the Chosen One would keep his temper in check when in the presence of the Masters such as Mace Windu and Yoda.

However, given the circumstances, his nerves and pride were in tatters due to what occurred.

His mentor and friend Obi-Wan Kenobi answered, "I believe that we all got soundly defeated by beings we thought existed only in legends."

Ahsoka commented, "Not to mention freaky creatures that have strange powers." The exotic beauty Jedi fighter had seen many places, seen many different races, creatures and beings. But the ones she saw just now took the cake! And they probably ate it too!

She was also thinking on that strange being that called himself DJ, and on how he made her look like a complete rookie fresh from the Academy! She simmered with anger on how she was easily defeated, toyed with actually... but a small part of her was also liking on how funny he tried to make himself to be. Until he got all serious with her master Anakin.

One of the ARC Clone soldiers stated, "We tried to glean what we could from surveillance videos that were established in the Cell Room. However... there is something strange."

Mace, who had managed to get his wits back to normal inquired, "And what would that be, soldier?"

The Clone known as Ace Thirty answered, "When we checked the footage just now to see how the intruders took Barriss... we got nothing."

Yoda and the others frowned, the elder green master of the Force asked, "Nothing? By this, what do you mean? Hmmm?"

Ace replied, "Just what I mean; nothing. The footage just shows a circular hole being cut into the door to let loose the prisoner but... that's it. It was as if the invaders were invisible to it completely! We ran the footage through all kinds of spectrums like infrared, x-ray, and so on. But... nothing! Like they weren't able to be caught with an artificial eye."

This indeed troubled the Jedi and clones, for to go completely undetectable to the artificial eyes like cameras and such was truly a problem. They have heard and seen cloaking devices, and beings who could go invisible. But to be completely hidden on any kind of visible spectrum was unheard of!

Anakin inquired, "Did you at least get any kind of info on that portal they just used now? Maybe we can use that to see if we can follow them."

The ARC trooper started to type in rapidly on a tablet that he often carried with him, since he was a technical officer of sort. After a few minutes, he exclaimed, "Yes! I managed to isolate and find the energy frequency of the portal! But it's extremely sensitive and precise!" When Ahsoka asked on what that meant, Ace answered that even a slight miscalculation or movement would cause them to lose said frequency.

Luminara inquired, "Is there any way to follow them?"

One of the Jedi Masters, an alluring female Cathar with white fur, long naturally gray hair tied in a high ponytail, green eyes and stripes like those of a tigress answered, "We do have something... an experimental portal generator that we have been working on for years."

She explained that many scientists and experts in light technology have been trying to come up with a safer way to transport items from planet to planet. However, it was very risky as the portal generator machine was fresh and new... and hadn't been adequately tested in the field yet.

Anakin spoke, "Well, it's going to get a field test now. We need to go to that machine and fire it up, and hope that it can lock onto the energy frequency quick."

The others realized what Skywalker was proposing... and many were starting to think that the Jedi Knight wasn't just reckless... he was plain crazy!

* * *

 _ ***Later…***_

* * *

"Uh, I don't know about this, Anakin." Obi-Wan said with great hesitance in his voice.

It took a couple of hours, but the portal machine was now up and running. So far, the portal looked stable enough, but the clones were still trying to keep it fixated on the correct wavelength for where DJ and Jhogolt took Barriss.

Unfortunately, not everyone was able to go through the portal. The machine could, unfortunately, only transport about six people at a time. Since Ahsoka, Luminara and Anakin have some history with Barriss, they were elected to go. While Obi-Wan, Mace Windu and Yoda would come along to try and settle the matter through diplomacy.

And if that didn't work, they could always fight their way through.

"Relax, Obi-Wan, we'll be fine! What's the worst that could happen?" Anakin asked.

"Do you really want us to answer that?" Mace asked in return.

Anakin shot the older Jedi a look that clearly said 'shut it', and turned his attention back to the portal. It began to glow green, signaling that it was ready for them to go through.

"Now, we won't bore you with all of the mumbo-jumbo about dimensional travel, but we should be able to drop you off right where those troublemakers were last." explained Clone Captain Rex.

"Alright then, we'll go through on the count of three! Ready..." began Anakin.

The others crouched down, ready to jump at a moment's notice. But they, unfortunately, weren't prepared enough, as Anakin jumped through the portal so fast, he left a trail of smoke in his path.

 **"THREE!"**

"Anakin, wait!" called Obi-Wan as he jumped in after his former Padawan.

 **"CANNONBALL!"** shouted Ahsoka as she did a cannonball into the portal.

"Oh, for the love of...!" muttered Mace.

He, Yoda and Luminara jumped into the portal just in time for the energy maintaining it to go unstable.

It crackled with electricity before imploding in on itself and leaving something in its place. Cautiously, Kit Fisto walked towards the item that was dropped and picked it up. He raised a nonexistent eyebrow at what it was that had been left in place of the portal.

"A comic book...?"

Meanwhile, with Anakin and company, they too had arrived at the mysterious golden gate that Barriss had witnessed before leaving with DJ and company.

"What... IS this place?" Mace Windu asked.

"You can call this the check-in station." replied a distorted voice.

The Jedi jumped in fright at the sudden speaking up of the voice and turned around to see that they were in front of the counter where the Book Keeper was still working. But it looks as though they have this aura of disappointment around them now. But for what, I don't know.

"Jedi masters Mace Windu, Yoda, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Luminara Unduli. Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and Padawan Learner Ahsoka Tano. Just a minute..." they said.

The Book Keeper flipped through some pages in the book before finding the page they were looking for. But upon reading the file, they were not impressed.

"Hm. Apparently, the four Jedi Masters have a more recent action in sentencing two innocent girl's to fate's that were quite possibly worse than death. Abandoning Ahsoka to a corrupt senate and attempting to sell off Barriss Offee to a life of slavery." they read before adding "Well, with something like that on your records, I can't let you through. I am sorry, Jedi."

The two Jedi Masters, three Knights and single Padawan were stunned that the being before them not only knew they names... but also on what they had just done. Anakin reached for his lightsaber... only to find said weapon not there! In fact, the other Jedi soon saw that their weapons were gone! And they knew for a fact that their trusted weapons were on their being when they entered the portal, so they felt something was off here.

Obi-Wan looked to the Bookkeeper and inquired, "Excuse me, but... who are you? And what is exactly is this place again?"

The unknown-aged keeper of the Lamb's Book of Life answered, "You are at the Check-In Station, others calling this place the Judgement Plane. It is here that those who have passed on are judged to see if they are written in this book, and that they can pass on to the Kingdom."

Ahsoka whispered in fear, "Are... Are we dead?"

The Book Keeper shook his head and answered, "You are not. However, your actions while alive are written here and your current actions have left much to be desired."

Mace put in, "Look sir, we are looking for some individuals who escaped from our custody. Did they land here?" In truth, the bald Jedi Master was still trying to wrap his head around the concept that they were in the celestial realm.

The Bookkeeper answered, "DJ and Jhogolt did pass through here, with their Digimon and apprentices along with a young woman named Barriss Offee. They went off somewhere in that direction." He pointed to his right, which looked to be an endless horizon with a golden gate that seemed to stretch off to eternity.

Luminara said, "Thank you. Those are the beings we seek. We need to bring them back to our world and bring them to justice."

The Book Keeper frowned and spoke, "Mortal justice... it has slipped since the days of ancient past. Do as you wish, but there is one thing I must caution you on."

Anakin was getting impatient and was about to give a sarcastic retort when Ahsoka stepped in. She knew that her master still lacked tact, and in a place like this... getting snarky and such to a being such as the Book Keeper was NOT a good idea. She inquired, "And what is that, if I may ask?"

The Book Keeper answered, "That there are beings here who would gladly, and fiercely, protect those here that have passed on to the Kingdom. And also those that still await their judgement. And also... any kind of mis-step here would be unwise."

He then pointed towards something that laid a distance from them, and got the Jedi's eyes to widen. In the distance was a lake of fire, an inferno that would put any kind of mortal volcanic pit to shame! Something about it made their very souls shiver in fear, even Anakin! The Jedi Masters and Knights have seen and felt some morbid things in their duties as keepers of the peace... but this particular pit was in a whole other league of itself.

As they felt that a nightmare, the likes unimaginable, was lying there in wait in that lake.

The Book Keeper stated, "Now, if you all just step aside so that I may continue with my duty…" The living ones automatically stepped to the side, and were surprised to see so many faces within the long line. Clones, Jedi apprentices and friends, even Siths were there in the line!

Yoda put in, "Hmmm... in over our very souls, I fear we are."

The Jedi were about to walk off when they were stopped by the Book Keeper.

"Oh, but before you go, know that there is still much time left before any of you pass on. If, by the time miss Offee is finished with her assignment, you have met the requirements written on these Celestial Pages of Redemption,"

The Book Keeper handed each Jedi one such page, but right now, all they saw was that it seemed like a blank sheet of paper... that had a golden aura? Including Ahsoka. However, hers seemed like it'd have the least amount of tasks to complete.

"You will be permitted to pass when you die. But if you fail... it's this."

He had the Jedi turn their attention to a screen and they saw just what was IN that fiery pit they saw earlier. As the screen glew with a red light, they could hear endless wailing of pain and suffering, the gnashing of teeth, and saw fire and brimstone as far as the eye could see!

And in the center of it all was a hooded individual in a black cloak with flames licking the bottom of it, and a pair of glowing red eyes peeking out of the hood. The figure was laughing with such evil and malice, his sharp teeth glinting in the fire light, it made the likes of Darth Sidious seem like a saint in comparison.

 **"AAAAHHH HA HA HA HA HA! GIVE THEM TO ME! SEND THEM DOWN! THEY CANNOT ESCAPE THEIR ETERNAL DAMNATION, AND YOU KNOW IT! THEY'LL FAIL LIKE SO MANY OTHER JEDI BEFORE THEM! GIVE THEM TO ME! BWA-HA HA HA HA HA!"**

Needless to say, the Jedi had reactions that were not so great. Yoda had paled to a much lighter shade of green and looked like he was going to have a heart attack. Obi-Wan' eyes were bugging out so much they looked like they'd pop out of his skull. Even Mace Windu had a visible reaction! His eyes turned big and white like what you see in Japanese anime, his mouth was hanging open, and he was sweating literal waterfalls!

Anakin too had paled drastically and his hair was standing up so much, he looked almost like he'd electrocuted himself. Luminara covered her mouth with both hands and her hair actually stood up in a way that it almost made her look like the Bride of Frankenstein and caused her cowl to fall off. Ahsoka was hyperventilating so much, she might pass out. And she also looked like she was gonna wet herself out of fear.

As the screen turned off, they all looked back to the Book Keeper who said only one thing in response.

"They went that way." they said, pointing in the direction where Barriss and company went. "If you leave now, you can still catch them."

Not needing to be told twice, the six Jedi booked it as fast as their legs could carry them to try and catch up with Barriss. Luminara didn't even care that she left her cowl behind. Turning back to the book, the Book Keeper called forth the next person in line.

"Jedi Knight Pong Krell."

* * *

 _ ***With Barriss And Company…***_

* * *

Meanwhile far in the distance, DJ had finished explaining to Barriss on who Vette was & her connection to Jhogolt. Needless to say, the former Jedi was stunned to hear it. The Hispanic young man said, "And that is about it. I can't blame my companion for falling in love with her, since she is a beauty and a unique one at that."

He wasn't talking just about species, since Vette was a special woman that had a feisty heart and an attitude to match it. Yet only had a soft side that only Jhogolt was allowed to see.

Barriss inquired, "So... where do we go from here? I mean, what is next?"

Xalek answered, "Now, we go to the Digital World. We want you to find your Digimon partner." Miss Offee was still puzzled on the concept of a digital world... heck, she was still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that she was in the Afterlife world now!

Ashara saw the look of confusion on her face and decided to alleviate it. She said, "I am sure the others explained it to you earlier, but let me refresh your memory. The Digital world is a place where digital information, such as numbers and codes you type in a computer, take a life of their own. It's quite a unique world, and the beings inhabiting the place are called Digimon which is short for digital monsters."

The green-skinned beauty turned to see Duskmon, and also Angewomon who walked close beside DJ. Barriss looked to her new acquaintance and asked, "But... if they are digital, how can they come to the real world?"

Jhogolt answered, "It's a bit complicated to explain, but let me assure you this at least. They are very real despite being data. Trust me, what they are & also what they do is as real as can be."

 **"WAIT! WAIIIIT!"** shouted a familiar voice.

The group perked up and looked back to see a cloud of smoking rushing towards them at inhuman speeds. And from the looks of it, it wasn't about to stop anytime soon.

"Unidentified smoke cloud off the hindquarters!" Khem quipped.

Ashara squinted her eyes as she peered out over the horizon. Something about that smoke cloud put the Togruta beauty on edge as she unconsciously scooted closer to her Kaleesh boyfriend.

"It looks like... Jedi! But how?!" she gasped.

"Uh, guys? They seem to be coming in a wee bit too fast." Barriss said warily.

Everyone took a closer look and noticed that Barriss was right. The Jedi must've been running too fast and were now digging their heels into the ground to try and stop in time. But as they seemed to have momentarily lost their connection to the Force, they couldn't use it to slow themselves down enough to not crash into anything... or anyone.

 **"WE CAN'T STOP! GET OUT OF THE WAY!"** screamed Anakin.

 **"MOVE IT! MOVE!"** added Mace.

 **"AND HURRY IT UP! I DON'T HAVE HEALTH INSURANCE!"** Ahsoka finished with a quip.

Thrusting his hand out, Jhogolt called upon the power of the Force and used it to drastically stop their movement. Unfortunately for Anakin and his entourage, this resulted in them splatting against the invisible wall of the Force in a cartoony fashion. One that would have drawn laughter from anyone else.

They groaned in pain as they slid down the invisible wall and into a tangled pile of limbs. Each of them was panting hard from running so fast for so long, and they all had anime swirly eyes from how dizzy they felt. And Yoda's leg seemed to be twitching a little bit.

"*Pant... pant…* Well... At least we caught up... to them..." gasped Obi-Wan.

Luminara wiped some sweat from her brow and raised her hand tiredly.

"Can I get a glass of water?" she asked.

Reaching into his cloak, Xalek pulled out several bottles of cold water that would certainly quench a thirst.

"Sparkling, or regular?" he offered.

* * *

 ** _*To Be Continued…*_**

* * *

 ** _Marka Ragnos629: Well, everyone, it certainly looks like the Jedi are about to get in over their heads here, doesn't it? But I did enjoy writing this chapter with DJ, because I got to make so many references to Tom and Jerry, my favorite old cartoon! And now, I'm gonna turn it over to DJ to sign us off._**

 ** _DJ Rodriguez: And... cut! That is it for this part, ladies and gentlemen! The humor, action and drama are starting of just fine, and believe me... more is still to come!_**

 ** _Anakin and the others are now on the Other Side, in the Heavenly Realm where they meet many familiar faces... and also have been given the tasks to right their wrong against Barriss. Or else... something much more terrifying than death itself awaits them! What will happen next?!_**

 ** _And now for the questions! Here is some on my part! I will post my three, and my friend here with post his own. Ahem..._**

 ** _1.) What would you do if you saw a familiar face in the Judgement Plane?_**

 ** _2.) What did you think of Anakin and the Jedi Council's decision in following the intruders and Barriss?_**

 ** _3.) What kind of Digimon should be suitable for Barriss to bond with? And why?_**

 ** _Marka Ragnos629's Questions..._**

 ** _1.) What would you guys ask if you found yourselves at the Judgement Station?_**

 ** _2.) What sort of tasks would you have the Jedi accomplish on their Celestial Forms of Redemption?_**

 ** _3.) Should the Jedi and Barriss build new Lightsabers while in the Digital World? If so, what kind should they build and from what materials? (Please include the color of their crystals and whether the blades are unstable or not.)_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Marka Ragnos629: Welcome! Welcome, everyone, to the newest chapter of our story! I tell you all now, it was in no way easy to decide the partners for Barriss and the gang, but after extensive research on my part on several different Digimon, I think we've got some winners. Anything you'd like to add before we get started, DJ?**_

 _ **DJ Rodriguez: Hello there everybody! DJ Rodriguez here, back with my friend Marka Ragnos629 & we have another excellent chapter for you! Humor, hijinks, action, drama and possibly romance is awaiting here at our story!**_

 _ **Marka Ragnos629: Now, before we get started, I think I speak for both of us when I say that we give thanks to God Almighty for giving us the words needed to write this chapter and the knowledge of how to do so. Also, there are going to be a couple of OC characters that'll make an appearance this chapter. Well, without further ado, on to the new chapter, shall we!**_

 _ ***We still own nothing having to do with Digimon or Star Wars: The Clone Wars!***_

* * *

 _ **Meeting The Digimon - The Adventure Of Digidestined Begins!**_

* * *

After everyone took a moment to rehydrate and catch their breath, Jhogolt had begun to use the Force to levitate everyone the rest of the way to his ship, which is also his home. The ride back was uncomfortably quiet. The Jedi didn't really know what to say to anyone here. And Barriss still has some trust issues regarding the Jedi. Although, she seems to be a little more comfortable around Ahsoka, but that's probably because she never agreed to the sentencing.

Eventually, Jhogolt grew tired of the awkward silence and spoke up.

"You guys don't have to be so silent, you know. I'm not going to kill any of you just for speaking."

"Our sincerest apologies for the awkward silence. We just need a little more time to actually wrap our heads around this whole situation. We've never been in such a strange scenario such as this one throughout any of our battles in the Clone Wars." Obi-Wan admitted.

Jhogolt narrowed his eyes at the mention of these 'Clone Wars'. They reminded him far too much of his own fight in the war between the old Sith Empire and the Old Republic. And not in the ways that made his blood boil from excitement and a rush of adrenaline. More along the lines of the 'I'd rather be anywhere but here' kind of way.

He turned to Yoda, the older Jedi Master riding on Khem's Digimon. A small cyborg Digimon that was blue, red and white in color scheme with yellow lenses for eyes. It looked kind of like a cross between a Japanese Kabuto Beetle and a modern day boombox. This Digimon is called Ballistamon.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask about that. How'd that come about?"

Yoda lowered his head and closed his eyes as his ears drooped.

"Hmmm. Fallen to the Dark Side, my old Padawan has. Apprenticed to the Sith Lord Darth Sidious, he now has become. Started these Clone Wars on Geonosis, he did. Plans to eradicate the Jedi and enslave the galaxy, he and his master do. If they are not stopped, a time of darkness upon us all, will fall." Yoda explained.

Ballistamon looked up at Khem with curiosity in his eyes.

"Why does he speak that way, Khem?" he asked.

"It's just his way, Ballistamon. Let him bother you with his way of speaking, and it will never end." Khem replied.

Mace glared at Barriss from where he was standing, almost like he was attempting to burn a hole in the fallen Padawan's head just from glaring at it. And it was making the girl very uncomfortable, as proven by how she inched closer to Duskmon for protection.

"Master Windu, need I remind you that it's that attitude of yours that has lead to you possibly being sent to a world of eternal suffering?" Jhogolt asked, returning the Jedi Master's glare with one of his own.

Luminara got between the two and held her hands up in surrender, trying to avoid any unnecessary conflict within the group.

"Please don't mind him, Sith. Master Windu looks at everyone with that glare. I'm sure he meant nothing bad by it. Right, Mace?" Luminara said.

The bald Jedi said nothing and just continued to glare at the whole place. At least until he felt a pair of eyes staring at him and saw that the eyes on Duskmon's armor were now staring at him. And to be honest, it was freaking him out!

Mace Windu looked around the group, his glare firm and heated until his eyes fell back on Barriss. However, DJ Rodriguez stepped between him and her, his own eyes glaring hard with a flame inside each orb that actually made Mace flinch and release his glare. Angewomon went to her love and stated, "I thought you might want to know, DJ is VERY protective of three things. He is protective of little ones, he is protective of women and also protective towards the innocent. Though he maybe a goofball most of the time, when it comes to rushing in to protect someone, he's all serious.".

The Jedi Knights, Masters and Padawan looked to the young Jedi Master of old. Indeed, his eyes spoke that if Mace would continued his glare stare... his form would have been close to the Check-Out line about now.

Once he saw that Mace was no longer looking at the accused former Padawan, he turned to Barriss and bowed like a gentleman would. He stated, "Sorry if Windu is still holding a grudge to you, Miss Offee. I assure you that in time, he will be more lenient to you in the future. And also that you will have a whole new purpose to your new life.".

Barriss was seriously considering that she was still dreaming, so she subtly pinched herself and when she felt the sharp but small pain... yes, she was not dreaming at all. She answered, "T-Thank you very much DJ.". She was still trying to wrap around the entire event that was still playing before her eyes... and also trying to wrap around that anyone would still want to associate with her on what she had done earlier.

Angewomon stated, "Okay everyone, we are going to pass from the Heavenly Realm to the Digital Realm. So get to your seats and prepare yourselves!". The Digimon nodded, going to their assigned seats on the ship while DJ guided their guests to some spare guest seats on the ship.

Jhogolt went towards the cockpit of his ship, where sitting down at the controls was his beautiful and alluring wife Vette.

Vette is a beautiful Twi'lek woman with dark blue skin. She's currently in her casual attire, a simple black T-shirt, a pair of shorts and sandals. However, she still has her twin blaster pistols and gun belt on her for emergencies.

"Hey, Hon'! I've been waiting for you to get home from your usual Bible study. Though, I see you guys got a bit sidetracked." she quipped, saying that last part teasingly.

Jhogolt merely laughed at his wife's snarky attitude and strapped into the Captain's seat. Her quips could absolutely drive him up the wall, but it's one of the things he loves about her. And, honestly, there's never been a dull moment with her around.

"Yes, I know we did, Love. And I apologise. But we need these people for a task assigned by the big man himself. So, buckle up. Azulongmon's palace awaits!"

After punching in the coordinates for their flight, Jhogolt picked up a trucker's microphone that he found at a garage sale once and incorporated into his ship's tech. Just for the fun of using one of them.

"Attention, passengers, this is your captain speaking. Please take your seats and fasten your seatbelts, we will be beginning our flight in five minutes. Our destination is the palace of Azulongmon in the Digital World, a very charming location with partly cloudy skies, beautiful sunsets, and a marvelous view of the mountains. Our estimated time of arrival will be two days. Once I give the go ahead, you will be free to move about the ship. Thank you for choosing Air Sith." Jhogolt said like an airplane pilot.

Moving quickly, everyone took a seat somewhere on the ship and buckled up. Unfortunately for Mace, he was sitting between Duskmon and Khem, the latter of whom was looking at the Jedi Master as if he wanted to, literally, eat him. Which is quite possible.

And much to Yoda's annoyance, he had to use a booster seat.

"The final indignity, this is." he grumbled.

"You call THAT the final indignity?" Anakin asked.

Yoda looked to a separate part of the ship to see that Anakin, Obi-Wan, Luminara and Ahsoka had been dressed up as a Mexican Mariachi Band. Complete with ponchos, sombreros, musical instruments and fake mustaches. Though, why the girls were also wearing fake mustaches was a mystery to Yoda.

"Try being forced to sit in the costume section of the ship." Anakin quipped.

"Why am I even wearing this thing?" Obi-Wan asked, referring to the fake mustache. "I already have a mustache/beard combo."

"Of all the times to lose my cowl…" Luminara grumbled as she scratched her head under the sombrero.

That thing was so darned ITCHY!

The only one who got relatively normal seating on the ship was Barriss. She was sitting between Angewomon and Ashara, buckled up and reading a magazine about the olden day cultures of the Old Republic and the Old Sith Empire; before the Sith established the Rule of Two.

She still fails to understand why they did that in the first place, but is trying not to think about it too much.

"Attention, passenger, we have just entered hyper-space and are beginning our flight to Digi-World. You are now free to move about the ship. And take off those mariachi band costumes! We're saving those for El Dia De Los Muertos!" Jhogolt announced over the radio.

As soon as he finished saying that, Barriss recoiled back as her stomach turned into a tiger's head and roared as it tried to take a bite out of Angewomon's arm before going back to normal. Vette giggled as she walked out of the cabin with her husband, having been made aware of the situation when he called her on his holocommunicator. But she didn't expect the fallen Padawan's stomach to do THAT!

"You all just go ahead and relax. Dinner will be ready soon. I'll send Toovey around with snacks and drinks to tide you over in the meantime, so just sit back and take a load off." Vette said.

While she went off to the kitchen, the room was suddenly made quite loud by the arrival of two new individuals.

"DADDY! YOU'RE HOME!" shouted a little girl's voice.

Running into the main room of the ship were two children. A little Twi'lek girl who looked to be about four years old, and a three year old boy who was a Sith Pureblood.

The Twi'lek girl had lighter blue skin than her mother, and her lekku looked to be a little on the short side. They had this row of spots on the sides of each lekku as opposed to the stripes on her mother. She has her father's silver eyes and is wearing a green dress and a headdress with a gold teardrop charm in the center.

The boy is a Sith Pureblood with messy red hair and pink skin that was sure to darken as he got older, but unlike his parents or his sister, this little guy has brighter yellow eyes than most other Sith do, showing his latent potential in the Dark Side of the Force.

The little girl jumped into Jhogolt's awaiting arms, showing that she and the Sith Pureblood child are his kids. Jhogolt gave his daughter a big hug, always happy to see his kids.

"Look what I drew you, Dad!" exclaimed the boy.

He held up a drawing of several stick figures of different colors holding hands in front of a crudely drawn ship. It may not have been anything fancy, but to Jhogolt, it was a work of art. He chuckled a bit as he accepted the drawing.

"Well, well, well! That's great, Jackie!" he said, ruffling his son's hair. "Were you and Talon good for your mother and your uncle Andronikos while I was away?"

He got two eager nods in response before the Twi'lek child, Talon, pointed at Barriss and the other Jedi.

"They feel just like you and DJ, Daddy. I can feel it!" Talon said.

"Ahhh…! You can, huh?" asked Jhogolt as his daughter nodded. "I was just making sure our guests, Barriss, Ahsoka, Anakin, Master Beardy, Master Chrome Dome, Master Stick-In-The-Mud, and Master Yoda were comfortable before I came to check up on you."

"HEY!" Obi-Wan, Mace and Luminara said indignantly at those nicknames.

DJ looked at the kids, smiling wide as he saw Talon and Jackie. He said, "Hey kids! How are my Godzilla Brother and Sister today?". The duo smiled and roared loudly, followed by the Rodriguez lad as he roared back before chasing the giggling/yelling little ones around the ship.

The others looked in puzzlement at the actions until Angewomon helped them out. She explained, "DJ here is a big fan of Godzilla movies, Disney ones as well. Heh, was hooked on them LONG ago when he was a kid. And he's a sweetheart to the little ones, chasing them around like a monster and trying to catch them.". She had a soft smile on her face, displaying for all that she really liked how he treated kids.

Vette put in, "DJ showed them some of his old Godzilla VHS collection, and they really liked them. Seeing that they liked the big guy like he used to as a kid, he dubbed them Godzilla Brother and Sister. Heh, gives me a bit of a headache when they play Monster with one another.".

Anakin inquired, "Godzilla? Disney? Who, or what are they?".

Duskmon answered, "Godzilla is a character from a production company called Toho, while Disney is a company that makes all kinds of movies. DJ likes the classic animated movies more than the modern day ones.".

Yoda asked, "Where these things exist, if I inquire? I have not heard of any of them in any of the regions in space.".

Jhogolt answered, "You wouldn't, especially in that galaxy of yours. DJ and I actually hail from another galaxy entirely, FAR from the one you are used to. In fact, I believe that its at the edge of a universe.".

All of the Jedi present, and ex-Jedi, were stunned to hear this. They had technology capable of traversing the galaxies, and there was still much of space to be explored. To hear that the goofball was from a place FAR beyond the Outer Rim was extraordinary! Than again, they were now in situations at the moment that defied logic and reason. A loud sound could be heard, causing the group to wonder what was wrong.

Crawling back on his belly was DJ... with Talon and Jackie on his back, both grinning. The Hispanic young man had a look of mock defeat on his face and exclaimed dramatically, "Argh! I... I have been defeated... oh, the humiliation!".

Angewomon, Duskmon and the others chuckled at this, the lovely blonde angel woman remarking, "I believe that is twenty for them, five for you. And also, you need to work on your death scenes there. Hehehe...".

He than sported a look of mock indignation and exclaimed, "Hey! I took three or so years in Theater Arts! I say that one was worth at least an award!". Jhogolt laughed loudly, than gently got his children off of his friend as they scampered off to go with their mother.

Barriss really had no idea that Jedi Masters of this caliber could be so... carefree and humorous. In fact, it was a breath of fresh air to see this that the ember of hope that had laid dormant within her since she was tried and convicted of her crimes started to burn a bit more intense now.

Ahsoka answered, "Okay before any more weirdness happens, just want to know one thing. Does this ship have a bath or something? I want to freshen up after all we have been through...".

"Well, why didn't you just ask? The bathroom and shower is down the hall on the left." Jhogolt replied.

The Togruta female practically teleported into the room, but a strange grinding sound was heard from inside. The door opened, and out walked Ahsoka, looking like she'd just been turned into a living tuna can. One that went through the ringer. Literally!

"Oops! Oh yeah, I forgot. That one's the canopener. Try the door on the right." Jhogolt said, looking a bit embarrassed.

Wordlessly, Ahsoka looked into said room and after confirming that it was the right one, walked in and closed the door behind her. Vette looked at her husband with a knowing look.

"You sent her to the canopener room on purpose, didn't you?" she asked.

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." Jhogolt replied with a straight face.

Vette just rolled her eyes and playfully punched her husband on the arm before walking into the kitchen to finish making dinner. She had a feeling the crowd was going to be a lot bigger than usual, so she was making a veritable feast fit for the Knights of the Round Table. Andronikos began to walk in after her, but not before telling the Jedi something important.

"Alright, listen up! The boss and his wife ain't gonna prepare the grub alone, so if you have any skill in cooking or baking, get your butts in the kitchen and help them out! The rest of you, keep an eye on the little troublemakers." Andronikos instructed.

Knowing it was best not to argue with the former space pirate, Anakin, Luminara, and Obi-Wan all went into the kitchen to help prepare the food. But that left Barriss alone with Mace to try and care for the kids. But therein lies the problem. Neither of them knows anything about childcare!

The two stared at Talon and Jackie, and the kids stared right back at the strange new older people. Neither so much as blinked until Talon got bored. She ran into her and Jackie's room and rushed right back holding a book. It was an old fairytale book that held many old stories that small children like.

She held it up to Barriss who hesitantly took the book from the Twi'lek child. She looked questioningly at the kids before Talon asked her question.

"Will you read us a story?" she asked.

"Please?" Jackie added.

Barriss managed to crack a small smile at the innocence of the two children. It did her heart good to know that children could still find a reason to smile in this wartorn galaxy she lived in.

"Oh, alright. But only one story." Barriss replied.

"Thank you, Green Lady." Talon said.

She took Barriss by the hand and dragged her over to a rather comfortable looking rocking chair. Barriss and Mace don't know it yet, but it's the same rocking chair that Vette used to sit in while she was pregnant with both of the little ones. And the one she sits in when she reads them stories.

Barriss sat down and yelped in surprise as the kids scrambled up into her lap. Once they were comfortable, Barriss opened the book and came upon the story of The Three Little Pigs.

"Once upon a time…"

Back in the kitchen, Jhogolt was tasting the gravy that Vette was preparing to go with the meat and felt it wasn't spicy enough. He grabbed a small bottle of Chili Powder and added a few shakes into the gravy before tasting it again. He smiled and mentally gave himself a thumbs up. It tasted perfect.

"Did you just add Chili Powder to your wife's sausage gravy?" DJ asked as he walked up with a fresh baked loaf of bread.

"Why, of course not. Heavens to Betsy, DJ, where did you get such a notion? Just because my Chili Gravy won a blue ribbon at the County Fair and YOUR gravy didn't even place…" Jhogolt began to say sarcastically. "Who am I to tell you how to make gravy? ...The green county gravy champion! THAT'S who!"

DJ rolled his eyes at his friend's banter. He knew he didn't place at the County Fair this time, but he reasoned that there's always next year. Luminara, meanwhile, was trying to figure out whether the turkey that was in the oven was close to being done or not, with little success on her part.

She's never prepared a turkey before, so she's a little lost here.

"I hope this thing doesn't explode in the oven…" she mumbled to herself.

Meanwhile, with Barriss, Mace and the kids, the bald Jedi was having conflicting thoughts in regards to a certain fallen Padawan. He was convinced that she had fallen to the Dark Side and deserved no mercy for what she had done. But looking at her now as she read to the two younglings that resided on this ship, he was beginning to question whether his initial decision in regards to her punishment was the right one.

The Republic as a whole is normally so against slavery and torture in general, and yet the senate was so quick to sentence Barriss to being sold off to the Hutt clan as a slave. Why did he and the majority of the council think that was a good idea? What compelled them to do such a thing?

These questions continued to pour down like the rain. Who are these guys? Why did they go through so much trouble just for Barriss? How did these Digimon come to be? And more importantly, what exactly was going to happen to all of them once they got to the palace of the being known as Azulongmon?

He was broken from his thoughts when he heard Ahsoka D'aawww at something.

"Padawan, what's…"

He was shushed immediately by Ahsoka, who was dressed in some of Vette's casual clothes that she had leant the younger Togruta, specifically a black T-Shirt and a pair of jean shorts. He raised an eyebrow at her and the teenage Togruta pointed towards the rocking chair.

Mace was greeted to what he wouldn't openly admit to be the single most adorable thing he's ever seen. Talon, Barriss and Jackie had fallen asleep midway through the story, the two children snuggling up to the teenage Mirialan like they would their mother.

' _I'm beginning to wish I'd brought my camera. If only to provide Luminara with good blackmail material on her fallen Padawan.'_ Mace thought to himself.

He placed a hand on Ahsoka's shoulder and began to guide her to the kitchen so they could help out.

"Let them sleep. Something tells me that those kids have been running around for a long time today. And Barriss…" Mace paused as he tried to ward off the dark thoughts that tried to enter his mind. "She's had a busy day herself."

Ahsoka nodded and looked back to her wayward friend with a small smile. It warmed her heart to see some semblance of her old friend being brought to the surface by these two children. She walked off into the kitchen to see how she could help out, but Mace stayed behind.

Before going to help out, Mace used the Force to grab a nearby blanket and carefully cover the three sleeping individuals to keep them warm. He looked at his hand for a moment, satisfied that he was at least able to use the Force to do that much. With his work done, Mace walked off into the kitchen while Anakin walked off to take a shower himself.

Turns out, clean clothes had been provided for all of them so their old clothing could be washed and fixed before they got to Azulongmon's palace. But that's not the important part right now.

While Barriss was asleep with the young ones by her side, and covered up thanks to Mace, DJ Rodriguez was talking to Yoda nearby. The young lad had asked Vette to make some chicken fried steak since he was craving some at the moment, so the beautiful wife of Jhogolt obliged. DJ had a selective palette, so it was not unusual for her to make something else for him.

DJ inquired to Yoda, "So, let me get this clear little Jedi Master... if the Republic despises slavery and prostitution like it claims, than why in Heaven's name above was Miss Offee just sentenced to such a life by the Senate?". Nearby, Obi-Wan was hidden around a corner and silently listening to the conversation.

The potent green alien warrior sighed and answered, "Difficult it was... to hear such a sentence on the young one. However, actions speak louder than words. Greatly harm both Jedi and Clones, she did. A lesson be made, it must. The Dark Side is growing stronger...".

DJ interrupted any further conversation after that statement by saying, "You are partially right. Barriss did do something extremely terrible and wrong, yes. But... slavery as a mere toy for the Hutts is NOT the way! Not by a long shot! Also, the Dark Side is not just within the Senate... but within the Jedi as well.".

Yoda looked at him with serious eyes, but DJ did not flinch. The heavenly warrior, while goofy most of the times, has had serious battles against foes that would actually make the Jedi look like a complete joke. The lad continued, "I know all about the formation of the Clones... same as you. That they were created by a fellow Jedi many years ago, long before the Clone Wars started. And it was kept in the dark for a long while until the Separatists started to get desperate and forged an alliance with a joke of a Sith Lord. Count Dooku, I believe you call him.".

The green alien flinched a little, his ears drooping while his eyes lowered. Count Dooku... a person he trained as a Padawan until he left to go to the Dark Side. He was a living reminder on how he failed to keep his student in the Light.

DJ finished, "You and the rest of the Jedi had started to lose track of your real duties and lessons long before the Clones formation. It was losing those true & real lessons that the Dark Side started to subtly gain footholds in many places. Now... sadly they have taken root in government as well as within the Jedi Order.".

DJ started to walk away, heading towards the room Barriss was in so he could see how she was doing. He left Yoda with one last thing to say and it was this, "Yoda... you are old, but even I can see you are not blind. Redeem yourself with aiding Barriss to find the true Light of the Jedi... the one that sadly most Jedi warriors even to this day have forgotten. Anakin is one of those beings.". He than left, leaving not just Yoda but also Obi-Wan to ponder his words.

Once DJ made it to the room, he saw the young former Padawan with Jhogolt's kids snuggled next to her. Smiling softly, he took a small camera that he kept on his being just in case, and took a picture. Luckily, said device was silent so it took the picture with no sound coming forth that would have disturbed them. He used his Force ability to levitate the trio to the bed, setting them down gently and allowing the three to be more comfortable.

The kids snuggled against Miss Offkee more, the former Jedi learner smiling in her sleep. DJ smiled as well, leaning down and actually growling softly before nudging his face against hers. Like an animal would a parent... or in his case, like Godzilla would his son Little Godzilla. He whispered, "Sweet dreams await you, I believe Barriss.".

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Marka Ragnos629: Wow, it looks like some real life lessons are being learned here today, are they not? Anyway, before we leave for this chapter, I have some questions that I'd like you all to take some time to answer.**_

 _ **1.) What do you think of Barriss' interactions with the kids?**_

 _ **2.) What sort of tasks of redemption would you personally assign to Yoda and the others?**_

 _ **3.) What would you use for the Tags and Crests for the Jedi?**_

 _ **4.) What kind of Lightsabers would you have them build, and what colors would their crystals be?**_

 _ **Marka Ragnos629: Do you have anything you'd like to add, DJ?**_

 _ **DJ Rodriguez: I hope you all enjoy the story, and also remember... some crazy randomness is enjoyable! Hehehehe…**_

 _ **Marka Ragnos629: You said it, old friend! A certain afro-haired, nose hair controlling blonde man from an old anime can testify to that. But before we leave, know that we're going to leave a poll up on my profile for Barriss' Digimon partner and its Digivolution Route. So don't forget to cast your votes on that so we can get the show on the way. Also, if you all would be so kind as to leave ideas for Digimon partners for Anakin, Ahsoka, Luminara, Mace Windu, Yoda and Obi-Wan, that would be most appreciated. We'll see you all in the next chapter! May the Force be with you all!**_


End file.
